Favor
by Starman800
Summary: HarmSinger Harm needs someone to go and pick Mattie up from school. The only person who can do it is someone he would not have expected to offer. Harm has full custody of Mattie. Sexual content in some chapters. Don't Own them
1. JAG, HQ

Title: Favor

Pairing: Harm/Singer

Rating T

Summary: Harm needs someone to go and pick Mattie up from school. The only person who can do it is someone he would not have expected to offer. (Harm has full custody of Mattie)

JAG H.Q.

Falls Church, VA

1130 (Local)

Cmdr Harmon Rabb came out of his office looking around JAG HQ, to his disappointment, and because of the weather the Admiral had secured all but the duty staff to leave early. Harm had only stayed because of an appeal that he was currently working on, and it had to be filed by 1500 today or it would be dismissed.

Harm looked into the offices of his fellow lawyers, all his saw were empty chairs, and darken rooms. He was getting frustrated, Mattie's school had just called him to advise him that Mattie wasn't feeling vey well; she was running a fever and had to go home. The school would be closing due to the winter storm that was hitting their area but Mattie had to be picked up by a parent or guardian.

He couldn't leave until his appeal was filed, or a Marine Gunnery Sergeant would be sitting in prison for a crime Harm knew he didn't commit. Normally he would ask Mattie's roommate Chief Jennifer Coates but she had taken a couple days vacation to visit some friends and go to a concert up in New York City so she wasn't around, Mac was TAD on the Seahawk, Bud was in D.C on a case, Harm knew that Harriet wouldn't mind picking Mattie up from school and taking care of her for him, but with the weather and she has her kids to deal with he wasn't going to ask. He knew she wouldn't say no and that it was no problem, but he didn't want to give her the chance.

"Is everything alright Cmdr?" A voice form behind him in an office he hadn't bother checking, because of the current owner. He slowly turned around already knowing who it was.

Lt. Cmdr Loren Singer was packing up for the day when she saw the Cmdr poking his head in and out of the offices around him; he looked like a defeated man at the moment. For some reason she wanted to know what had gotten him so stirred up. She knew someone had called him, since she could hear his phone ringing with out the normal background noise in the air. Something had gotten him worked up.

Harm had turned fully around and was watching Loren walk over to him; he thought he saw a brief flash of concern in her eyes. Could it be this cold hearted, career driven ice queen as Mac had called her one day, actually be concerned about someone other then herself?

Harm took a deep breath.

"Yes and No, More No then anything, Mattie's school just called to say she isn't feeling well and has to be picked up because she has a fever. I can't leave till I get this appeal done, and no one who is authorized to get her is available at the moment." He slowly breathed out.

Loren knew how much this appeal was to him, she had sat second chair to the prosecution, while she is always in it for the win, she didn't like this one, and she knew in her gut the Marine wasn't guilty. So did Turner the lead prosecutor on the case, but they had to do what they were order to do. The Jury found him guilty because the evidence pointed to him, but not to him at the same time. Sometimes she wondered why she had become a lawyer in such a messed up legal system.

With out thinking the words had started to come out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"I can go and pick her up for you Sir, if you would like." She knew it wasn't something that would help her career any, harm has never been openly nice to her, but he hasn't been mean or cruel to her, more neutral then anything. Thinking back on things, the times he has talked to her about things, was him offering advice to her about decisions she has made or were about to make. He had and is always respectful, professional, and truthful to her no matter the situation.

She figured this is something I can do for a fellow officer in need, something someone would do for a friend. To be honest with herself, now that she thought about it she didn't mind doing it either.

"I know you are pressed for time Sir, with the weather outside like it is and getting worst, you wouldn't make it back here in time to get the appeal in before the dead line. I know how you feel about the Sgt. I feel the same way. He got shafted… Sir…"

The first thing that ran through Harm's mind was what she wanted in return. But to say he was shocked when he heard sincerity in her voice was an understatement. He had though of returning with Mattie to the office so he can finish but Loren was right the weather would not allow him to do that.

"Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't ask you to drive in this weather Loren, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

He could instantly see the look of disappointment in her eyes, that's when he knew she was asking to do this as a friend, not for a career boost.

"I would feel a lot better if you took my SUV instead. It has 4 wheel drive, and loves to play in this weather." A sly little grin popped up on his face as he pulled out his keys and some cash and handed them to her.

Almost as if they had done this countless times before, Loren had her keys out and was handing them over as well.

"I will call the school and let them know you will be picking her up, he just go to the front door the office is right there, you will have to show ID to sign her out and they will take you to the nurses office to get her. I'm not sure if she will feel like eaten when she gets home, but there are soups and things in the cabinets, plenty of take out menus in the drawers. Mattie knows what I like; make your self at home. I should be finished with this in another hour, maybe two."

Loren nodded as she put the money in her purse. "I take it just bring Mattie to your apartment?"

Loren knew Jenn was out of town for a couple days, but didn't know if she wanted anyone besides Mattie in her place.

"Yes please, my apartment is fine, Mattie has the key. " Harm paused for a second making sure there wasn't anything else he needed to convey to Loren.

Loren saw the worry on Harm's face, "Don't worry about it Cmdr, I will make sure she stays safe till you get home." She turned and headed to the elevator.

Harm followed her to the doors as they opened. "Thank you very much for this Loren, I really do appreciate it." Harm watched the doors close before going to first make the call to the school, then to finish his appeal.


	2. Apartment

Thanks for the review Vidz, to answer your questions, Is Loren Pregnant in this fiction, you will have to read on and find the clue. :) As for the spelling of her name and the tim change thank you. Corrections noted and uploaded..

Mattie's School

Between JAG HQ & Harm's Apartment

1155 (Local)

Loren pulled into an empty parking space in front of the school. Harm had called her on her cell phone to let her know the school has been made aware that she is authorized to pick Mattie up and that they shouldn't give her a problem.

She walked into the main doors knocking the snow off her shoes, the weather had gone from bad to terrible in a matter of 30 minutes, the roads were getting very ice, she was thankful that she had Harm's SUV, she was even thinking about trading her car in for one. It was nice sitting high up above the street; you can see all the cars around you with no problem.

Loren walked in the door to the office, their were several parents waiting there already to pick their kids up form class before it became too hazardous to be out on the road. Loren walked to the counter and signed in, and printed her name and the name of the person she was there for. The older women behind the counter came up.

"May I help you dear?" she asked, looking at the name on the sheet. She saw Mattie's name and smiled, ever since Mattie enrolled in this school she has been a wonderful student, always willing to help out with tutoring a fellow student, and just in general.

"Yes please, I am here to pick up Mattie Rabb; her father called and said I would be coming to pick her up. She is in the nurse's office I believe." Loren stated, she was already pulling out her ID, Harm did say they would need to see it. For some reason or another she was feeling nervous, she didn't get a chance to dwell on the issue for very long though.

"Do you have your ID with you please?" The Receptionist asked before showing Loren where Mattie was located.

Loren showed her Id to the lady she looked at it and smiled. "Mattie is right this way, the nurse said she came in complaining that she didn't feel very good, she had her lie down for a bit then took her temperature, when It came up above 102, the Nurse had to call her father." They walked a crossed the hall to the nurse's office, Loren was asked to wait in the little waiting area for a moment.

Loren was looking at the pictures on the wall of the students in various sports activities, school plays and other activities, when she heard a noise from behind her…

"Where's dad at?" Mattie was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame, looking like she was ready to fall over. Loren's heart went to the girl, she looked offal, she could tell she had a fever, her skin was pale, and looked clammy. She was dozing on a cot when she heard the nurse say that Dad wasn't coming and Mrs. Signer would be coming to pick her up. She had meat Loren once or twice, no big conversation, but hello and nice meeting you. She knows that Mac thinks she is an Ice queen Bitch, Dad, doesn't really have much to say about her, just she has the potential to be one hell of a great lawyer.

Loren walked over to Mattie and put her arms around her for support the nurse had already gathered her backpack and helped her into her jacket. She could tell Mattie was ready to go home.

"Her temperature is still ranging between 100 – 102, nothing to be concerned about, just make she gets rest and plenty of fluids, and what ever she thinks she can stomach. If you have saltines, they would be the easiest on her stomach just in case. Weak tea would help settle her stomach as well, but not allot of sugar. "The Nurse had run down the list with Loren as she handed over her backpack.

Loren nodded and said her thanks as she helped support Mattie down the hall and into the car. After making sure she was buckled in Loren made her way to harm's place. Mattie's body was giving off lots of heat, but Loren could see the girl shivering. The fever was going to brake soon, she just needed rest.

"Thank you for coming to get me, they were going to be closing the school early anyway in another hour, but my friends saw how bad I was feeling and ganged up on me to go to the nurse. I'm glad I did though; I don't think I would have lasted another hour.

Loren stole a quick glance to Mattie and gave her a smile as she turned into the parking lot for Harm's apartment.

"You're welcome, your very luck to have friends that care enough about you to tell you to do something like that. Your father did that to me several months ago, when he noticed I wasn't feeling very good. He practically ordered me home and in bed to rest and get better. I was going to refuse because of the work load I had, but he said he would get a marine escort if I didn't comply, he said he would even stop by and check on me if I wanted, but I was to stubborn and pissed to say yes and accept his offer."

Loren remembered that day very well. "I came in on Monday and found that all my work was done and filed, some other the things had notes on it as to what he did to help but didn't know what I wanted to finalize it. He gave me the credit in front of the Admiral about all my notes being so detailed that it was very easy to follow up and finish what he could."

They had pulled into an empty spot and got out of the car, Loren walked over to help Mattie with support, but trying to make it look as she wasn't helping her out.

Mattie for her part felt bad, she leaned up against Loren with no thought about it, and she was looking forward to curling up on the sofa and sleeping. That's all she wanted to do, by the time they had gotten into Harm's apartment, Mattie was ready to sleep for a year.

"Why don't you go get your PJs on and will get a blanket and pillow for you, ok?" She only received a nod as Mattie slowly mad her way to the bathroom. She was glad she kept some clothes here; she didn't feel like going all the way to her apartment and digging through the piles of clothes.

While Mattie was getting changed, Loren has made some tea for both of them, went in and changed into a pair of Harm's sweat pants and a T-sheet, she called Harm and told him they were home, and to be careful. Harm said he would be home in the next two hours, hopefully, she told him to be careful and she would be here.

Mattie had come out of the bathroom as Loren was hanging up the phone. She moved to sit on the sofa seeing the tea and smiled.

"Thank you for the tea." Mattie sipped carefully. Loren joined her on the sofa with her own tea sipping it testily.

"Your welcome, I figured you wouldn't be hungry so I though tea would be better." Loren noticed Mattie was looking at her strangely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Loren reached up to check her face, she then noticed Mattie was looking her the clothes she was wearing, they were her father's. Loren couldn't help but smile.

"You father said to make my self comfortable, so I figured…"

"You figured that this is one way of getting into his pants?" Mattie couldn't help but smile wickedly, she started to laugh when she saw Loren's face turn bright red, her laughter stopped when a pillow hit her face, this only made her laugh harder.

After getting over the shock of what Mattie had said and retrieving the pillow, she couldn't help but laugh at the comment either, she thought that this is what it must mean to have a family, taken care of one another, making them laugh when they need to. For some reason she was getting an itch to have a family, weather it be ready made, or homegrown, this was something she wanted all of sudden.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Mattie who was still chuckling at her comment.

"For someone who could barley walk to the car, you seem to be feeling better, maybe you should start on some of the homework your teachers sent home with you."

The chuckles subsided as Mattie's smile faded. "I was thinking I would take a nap for a bit, till dad got home. Maybe then I will be able to eat something." Mattie slide down onto the sofa covering her self up with the blanket, her eyes were closed almost right after that…

"I figured you'd want to do that." Loren helped her get covered up, she watched Mattie sleep for a couple minutes, then decided to turn the TV on Harm had gotten for Mattie; she wanted to get an update on the weather report for the area. She really hoped Harm was ok.

Her thoughts drifted to Harm, and how she kept thinking of him, he wasn't such a bad person. There could be friendship there, maybe something more. Wow, where had that thought come from, she doesn't have feelings for him, did she? How does he feel? She wondered, if he felt anything at all for her. For some reason her thoughts drifted to what life would be like with Harm, and Mattie. Her hand drifter to her stomach, she was pregnant, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment, having a child of her own, Harm's child, as well as Mattie too.

Loren was so in grossed in her thoughts that she had missed the weather report and that Mattie was stirring in her sleep. Loren watched Mattie for a second and was about to go back to re-watch the weather when She shot straight up, and looked directly into Loren's eyes, Loren could tell she was still asleep, there was no spark in her eyes. What had happened next melted Loren's heart, and made her want to try something with Harm…

Mattie in her fever induced state looked right at Loren with recognition in her eyes.

"Mom, I don't feel so good…" Mattie looked scared and alone.

Loren could tell that Mattie knew who she was, but was still asleep, Loren reached over and carefully pulled Mattie into her arms and tried to settle her down a bit.

"Shh, it's going to be ok sweetie… You just rest now ok." Loren didn't know where this motherly attitude was coming from but it came easy enough, and it felt good to do it too. Loren went to move to get them in a more comfortable position, she heard Mattie muffled voice.

"Please stay…"

Loren's heart melted again for this girl. "I'm not going anywhere just trying to get us more comfortable ok…"

Loren managed to arrange the pillow and blanket so she was against the back of the sofa and Mattie was against her near the edge of the sofa. Loren had her arm wrapped protectively around Mattie; she could feel that her fever was down, but still present.

Mattie snuggled closed against Loren's body trying to stay warm. She wrapped her arm abound Loren's, not wanting it to move.

It only took a few minutes for Mattie to returned back to her normal REM sleep; Loren was drifting off as well, not even realizing she missed the weather report for the second time.


	3. Talking

Thank you for the great reviews, But over 1500 hits to the story and only 7 reviews. Thats sad, Please please I beg of you REVIEW. I would hate to have to put a limit on reviews before I post next. 1 Maybe 2 chapters to go. Hope you enjoy this one, it gets a little steamy.. :)

**Chapter 3**

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1445 (Local)

Cmdr Harmon Rabb Jr. was shocked for the second time today, the first being when Loren Singer of all people volunteered to pick Mattie up from school early for him. The second time to day was when he opened the door to his apartment and found a sleeping Mattie curled up in the arms of a sleeping Loren Singer on his sofa. Both of them were covered with the blanket from his bed, the TV was on, but down low. For a brief moment he thought about coming home to a sight like this every night.

Loren and he walking in from work, Mattie at the table doing her homework, or watching TV while dinner was finishing up. All of them sitting down together to share a meal as a family. Loren is a very attractive women, with some very good qualities to her, when you peel back her harden exterior, there is someone there that he could see him self with. He can tell that there is more to Lt. Cmdr Loren Singer.

Harm moved into the kitchen area to put his things down, he finished his appeal and had it filed by 1330, but because the condition of the roads he had to take his time to get home, he had also stopped and got gas for Loren's car, being that she only had a quarter tank left. While in the car driving home he had made the decision that she would not be driving home in this mess. It was far too dangerous, it would be better off letting her stay at his place for the night.

He walked over to the sofa and looked upon the two ladies lying there, the blanket had moved down and he could see Loren was wearing one of his academy T-shirts. He smiled, at the thought of her wearing his clothes, she could have easily borrowed something from Mattie to wear, they are both the same size practically. But in stead she went in and put on one of his t-shirts, he couldn't tell what pants she was wearing but he couldn't see her not changing out of the skirt and into something more comfortable.

Harm brushed a stray hair off of Mattie's face, that action caused Mattie to stir and move slightly, which in turn made Loren open her eyes to make sure everything was ok, she looked up and saw Harm standing there and offered a smile.

"Are you just getting in?" She asked as she carefully sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping child next to her.

Harm nodded and helped her off the sofa, taken notice of the sweat pants she was wearing. He gave a quick grin to that thought, briefly the question popped into his mind if she was wearing any thing else under that. With that thought all the blood rushed to his pants. He quickly tried to hide the fact his face was turning red and that his pants were getting tighter.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago. The roads are really bad out there; I don't think you should drive home in this weather." Harm said as he moved to his bedroom to change out of his every so tighten pants.

Loren noticed his quick rush to the bedroom after she had stood up; she couldn't help but think it was because of her and what she was wearing, the thought made her smile. With out even really thinking about it, and to keep the conversation going, she maneuvered her self over to his bedroom area.

"The Roads are really that bad?" She leaned up against the wall watching the shadow on the door frame the bathroom as he got changed. She had completely forgotten that he clothes were in the bathroom still. She was so busy making sure Mattie was settled she had forgotten to take them out.

Harm had walked into the bathroom to get change and notice Loren's uniform hanging up on the door with one of his hangers, he also noticed her bra tucked into the blouse of the uniform. His smile got bigger known the secret that lies under his t-shirt.

"It took me almost an hour to get home, I would not recommend it. You are more then welcome to stay here." Harm stated as he came out of the bathroom, dressed in almost the same thing has Loren was dressed in at the moment.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience to you and Mattie." Loren said as she followed Harm out of the bedroom and to the Kitchen Island.

"The one of the things you are not is an inconvenience to me or Mattie, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you if I let you drive home in this mess." Harm smiled at her as he made to cups of tea for them.

Hearing that Harm doesn't think of her as an inconvenience and he would feel bad if something happened to her sent tingles down her body, it was a good thing she left her panties on or Harm might be noticing a small damp spot spreading from between her legs.

"If I say no I will drive home?" Loren asked with a smile on her face.

Harm just smiled again as he sipped his tea, not even missing a beat of the conversation and knowing they are going to be walking a fine line soon.. "I have duct tape and bungee cords in my closest. If I have to I will strap you down to the bed, and tape your mouth closed so you won't complain about it and bring me up on charges…"

The smile from Harm's face didn't waiver, he was really trying to act serious, but the picture of Loren in his bed and tied up, it was a good thing his pants had elastic waist bans on them.

Loren almost spit out her tea when he mentioned duct tape, budgie cords, & strapping her down. A wicked little thought popped into her heard.

"Why tape me mouth shut, when there are so many more ways to get my mouth busy, more enjoyable too. As for the strapping me down part, I would have to be naked so nothing would chaff."

Now it was harm's turn to actually spit out his tea, His eyes had gone wide with the though of Loren Singer; strapped to his bed, naked, while she did some enjoyable things with her mouth to him and he to her. Thank god for Elastic, he hadn't realized as he was visualizing her in his bed, she had moved between him and the counter to get the sugar.

"Excuse me, need to get some sugar." She made a move for the sugar, squeezing in between Harm and the counter, making sure she was facing Harm though. He breast had rubbed up against his chest, sending a shiver down her body, her body had retaliated by making her nipples aroused, and the shirt she was wearing did not hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment.

"I'll get it for you." Harm leaned forward a bit more making her breast rub up against his chest once more, as he reached for the sugar their hands came in contact with on another. It was like a lightening striking when there hands had touch, the softness of her skin, the warm form her body, her soft breast pushing into her chest. It made him want too rip off her clothes and make hard, passionate love to her all night long, He smiled at the wonderful thought.

Loren's and his eyes were looked together as they each thought about what they wanted to do to each other. Loren was having a difficult time not jumping Harm's bones right her and now, she could feel his arousal as she pressed closer to him, she knew her could feel hers pressing into his chest. She was lost in his eyes, they were big as saucers, but they told the truth about what he was feeling about her, Love and affection, and so much more.

Acting on instinct and knowing this is the last chance she would ever get to find true happiness she leaned in and kissed Harm on the lips.

Harm was surprised for a moment when Loren leaned up and started to kiss him, at first he just stood there, not returning the kiss, he was brought out of his shock when he felt Loren stating to pull away. He did the only thing he could do; he reached around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter. Moving in between her legs he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her with passion, making sure to try and convey all the feelings he was having for her at this moment into the kiss.

Loren tried so hard not to be hurt by Harm's reaction to her kissing him, but she did have to control her self from letting out a squeal when he picked her up onto the counter and started to kiss her senseless.

She wrapped her legs around Harm's back side trying to bring him closer to her; she could feel his man hood pressing up against her, begging to be let in. She wanted nothing more then to have Harm take her right then and there on that counter. She could feel Harm's strong hands sliding up her back from under the shirt, his strong yet gentile hands moving around her back. She let out a small moan, as they continued to kiss each other.

Harm pressed into her more, moving his hands up and down her back slowly, he could feel the goose bumps on her skin under his finger tips, he moved his hand under her arm, he heard a deep moan from Loren as he came into contact with her breast, he liked hearing that sound from her.

He slowly began to message her breast, eliciting moans of joy, and pleasure from her. He let out a quick moan of please as Loren tightened her grip around him with her legs made his manhood push deep against her. She tilted her head back as Harm started kissing her neck and the spot right below her ear. This man was sending shivers down her spine.

Loren was reaching up under Harm's shirt to get at the waist ban of his pants; it was getting way to hot in her for these clothes. She had managed to get her hands in his pants to pull them down, she had felt harm shiver as her hand touch his manhood, and rub it slightly before moving to get his pants off, he had moaned into her neck, not wanting her to stop.

Harm looked into Loren's eyes, seeing nothing but passion there, passion for him, for them.

"You sure you want to continue?" He asked her, still kissing her neck, and message her breast, as his other hand slowly dipped into the back of her pants.

"Yes, I want to do this, with you and only you." She said in between the fast and heavy breathing.

"Right here, Right now. I want you in me." She showed him her point by running her hand slowly over his swollen manhood again, she could feel it throbbing under her touch, god did she want this man.

"Oh my god, would you two get a freaking room."

In all this passion they had forgotten what had brought them here this afternoon. Mattie had opened her eyes to an empty couch, when she heard a moan from the kitchen. Looking up she saw her father, and Loren kissing and feeling each other up like a bunch of teenagers. She was happy for her dad that he was finally going to get some. But my god, get a freaking room, nobody wants to see a parent doing that.

Harm's and Loren's eyes went wide when they heard Mattie telling them to get a room, all the blood quickly rushed form the good places to there cheeks. They removed there hands from the depths of each others clothes and turned to face Mattie, like two teenagers caught by a parent while the made out on the sofa or something.


	4. Dinner

I am sorry this has taken so long to get up, but have been under the weather and deal with other RL stuff. Hope this helps. I will update soon as I can. Sorry if there are any spelling errors. :)

Please, feed my review monster, he gets very cranky if he doesn't get reviews.. We all know what a cranky review monster is like.. 

* * *

"Mattie, you're awake? How are you feeling?" Harm was the first to recover from the shock of being caught, Loren was right there next to him in the recovery time though.

"You want some more tea or something to eat?" She asked as her and harm made there way over to the sofa where Mattie was sitting, still wrapped up in the quilt she had earlier.

"I'm fine, still feel a bit tired but I would love to hear what was going on a few minutes ago on the counter." Mattie was looking at them a playful smile on her lips.

Loren and Harm looked at each other and shrugged. "Loran wanted some sugar for her tea." Was all Harm could manage to say.

Mattie looked at them both, with disbelief in her eyes. "From my vantage point looks like she was trying to get some…" 

"Mattie Rabb, don't you dare finish that sentence." She was cut off by her father who was trying to give her a stern look, but failing miserable.

"Mattie, Things got a little heated and out of hand. We're sorry you had to see us like that. But your father and I feel a lot for each other. It is something we would like to peruse."

Loren came and sat down next to Mattie as she spoke. "We don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable and we are sorry you had to see what just happened."

Mattie watched as Loren squirmed next to her, she was having fun but already knew she liked her, no matter what she heard Mac say about her.

"Loren, its ok, I'm glad my dad has found someone like you. " Mattie offered a small smile before letting out a small yawn." 

Harm moved over and felt her fore head. "You're still a little warm, how about I make you some tea and we can order from across the street?" 

Mattie nodded at that ideal, she was getting hungry. "Ok, you know what I like from there. I think I will just lay here for little bit longer." She said as she wrapped her self up under the covers to lie back down.

Harm smiled as he stood to get the menu, he noticed that Loren had also gotten up and headed to the kitchen.

Loren figured that while Harm was getting the menu since she didn't know where he would have kept it, she would start the water for Mattie's tea.

"Harm you want some tea as well?" Loren asked already getting a cup ready for Mattie and Herself.

Harm looked up from the menu and nodded. "Yes Thank You, Chinese food for dinner, is that ok?" Harm moved over and handed the Menu to Loren.

"That's fine, haven't Chinese in awhile. " She pulled another mug form the cabinet for Harm's tea and glanced at the menu. 

"I can tell you that they're excellent. Also being that they are right across the street we don't have to have some poor driver travel out in this mess." Harm figured he can walk there himself and it would be good…

"I will take your word for it. I'll have the L9, the sweet and sour chicken with Pork fried rice, and an egg roll." She handed him back the menu.

"You and Mattie eat the same thing, she takes the soup though, never really did like egg rolls."

Harm reached out and grabbed the menu, but grabbed a hold of Loren's out stretched hand and pulled her close to him. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. Ever so slowly he leaned down and captured her lips with his, giving her a very soft, yet full of emotion kiss. 

Loren was surprised by the sudden pull into Harm's arms and then a kiss that had her legs like rubber. She of course did return the kiss oh most defiantly. She wrapped her arms around Harm's next enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. She opened her mouth up to allow his tongue entrance in to her mouth were they began to play tag with there tongues so to speak.

"Oh god not again, you two are like teenagers… Do I need to get the hose?" Mattie stated as she was getting up to use the bathroom.

"I mean my god; give it rest for a couple hours, least till I leave for my own room." She just looked at the two of them as they both turned beat red, at having been caught again.

"I'll just go and place our order now…" Harm said as he went to get the phone.

Loren just stood there, trying to get her heart rate back to normal and the blood from her cheeks as well. She reiterated to her self that it was a good thing she was wearing panties. If tonight goes as well as this afternoon is going she probably won't be wearing them for long.

Loren heard Mattie giggling as she came back from the bathroom, Loren moved over to the sofa as Mattie settled back down.

Still giggling as she sat back down, she wasn't tired as much anymore just hungry, hoping her dad was done ordering. She started to giggle again as the image of there faces came back into her head when they were caught again. She was quickly silenced by a pillow hitting her in the head. She turned to look towards the directions it had come from only to see Loren sitting there with a magazine in her hand.

"That wasn't very officer like of you." Mattie stated as she picked up the pillow and brought it close to her.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am sitting here reading a magazine." Loren stated matter of fact like too…

"Oh come on now, I know it was you, you are the only one here, the pillow came form your side of the sofa, and the magazine you are so called reading is upside down." Mattie Smiled. "So tell me, if this was court, with my evidence, who would the judge decide a victor, Hmm?"

Mattie watched as Loren began to think about what she had just said, when Harm come back from placing the order.

"He would declare a mistrial on grounds of Witness intimidation, tampering with evidence, and defense could not prove there case." Harm stated as he settled down between the two women.

Loren looked at him. "Not prove there case? Witness tampering? What trial are you watching?" 

"Evidence tampering?" Mattie looked at him and Loren.

"Well, Evidence tampering, Mattie you grabbed the pillow and moved it with the one you have, both of witch have the same pillow case, how would the members know that indeed was the pillow that was thrown at you? Or if a pillow was even throw at you and in your fevered state was delusional."

"That and you didn't even see Loren throw the pillow at you she was just reading a magazine upside down, that is a little odd but she has a right too. Witness tampering is a hit or miss type thing, If Loren did indeed throw said pillow at you, you would be your own witness, she was trying to intimidate you in thinking she didn't do anything wrong and was just sitting there. Making you think you imagined the whole thing."

Harm leaned back against the sofa smiling. He did not see the look and nod pass between Mattie and Loren. He did see a brief flash of blue pass by his face then two pillows hitting him in the head several times.

He brought his arms up to defend his head. "I surrender, I surrender…" The pillow assault stopped after a couple more hits.

He turned and looked at Mattie who was smiling. He looked at Loren who had the same smile on her face. Both in unison looked at him.

"What?" That brought a fit laughter from them both as Harm just shook his head. What have I gotten myself into? Harm was brought out of his thought when the timer on his watch beeped saying it the food would be ready to be picked up,

Harm stood stretching his back out a bit. "I will be right back. Mattie if you are up to why don't you help Loren get the table set for dinner."

Harm grabbed his wallet and keys from the table by the door; he turned to get his jacket to see Loren standing there with it in her hands.

"Here you go, be careful please." Loren helped with the jacket. She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips and hug.

"I will, I won't be gone for more then a minute." With that Harm turned and headed out the door to get the food.

Loren put her hand on the door. "Be safe." She sighed briefly and turned to help Mattie get the table set.

Mattie watched the exchange between Loren and her dad. She couldn't help but smile. Mattie's eyes followed Loren as she came back over to the table.

"He likes you, you know." Mattie said putting some plates down.

"My dad is not one to get caught up in passion like that unless it is someone he wants to have a lasting relation ship with" Not looking up, she put some napkins down.

"I like him to, neither am I, I hope this works out between us, he is a really good person and I would be luck enough to get involved with someone like him. He is what they call a keeper."

Mattie smiled glad to hear her talk about her dad like that. 

"How do you feel Mattie, I mean with your father and I being together?" Loren asked sitting down out the table.

Mattie thought for a moment. "I like you, from what you shown me today, you're a good person, and while we don't really know each other that well I would like to get to know you better. "

Loren smiled at that. "I would like that too, maybe one day after the weather clears up a bit we can go out and get some lunch and do some shopping."

"I would like that very much, once the weather clears up." Mattie smiled and looked out the window at the still falling snow and the foot or more snow on the ground. Her eyes glanced quickly to the Chinese place a cross the street, she couldn't see through the snow but knew her father was in there, getting there meal. 


	5. Thoughts

Sorry about the long waiting in getting this sotry update, The birth of my daughter kinda put a pause on things.. I woul dlike to thank the reviewers for there wonderfull thoughts. Please keep up the reviews. Love them reviews makes me write more and more..

THank Vid Z for keeping up the presure in the writing. I hope this helps your fix. :)

**Chapter 5**

Harm had slowly made his way across the street to retrieve there food, he noticed the Chinese food place was the only store open that he could see the weather had shut everything else down. It was only around 1645 hours so he could see some kids playing in the snow down the street.

He entered the store and saw the place devoid of customers, the wait staff were busy sweeping up and moving chairs away to close up for the day. He approached the counter and smile at the young women.

"Pick up for Rabb Please" Harm motion to the bag on the back counter with his name on in.

The lady smiled again and grabbed his bag tearing off the slip. She punched a few keys on the registers. "Your total is 16.73 please."

"I take it Mattie is home early from school?" She asked as she accepted the 20.00 from him

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling good and had to be picked up before school let out. Jenn is out of state at the moment with some friends."

Harm waved the change away. "Tell Mattie I hope she feels better, I figured you would need something warm to help in this weather so I threw in an extra container of Wonton soup for you."

"Thank you for that. You guys going to be closing up early?"

Harm asked picking up the bag of food.

"Yup, soon as you leave we locking up, and heading home" She said as she started to close the register down.

"Well, be safe it's bad out there." Harm said as he headed back to the door and disappeared into the snow covered streets.

The streets had only gotten worst in the 10 minutes he was in the take out place. Harm drew his face down below the collar of his coat and climbed over the snow drift and slowly made his way across the street, he could have sworn he saw the figure in the window of his apartment, but it was hard to tell cause the snow coming down so hard. As he made his way over his thoughts drifted to Loren and Mattie. Those two seem to be getting along together, He would have never thought of Loren being a parental figure at this stage in her life.

Opening the door to his apartment complex, Harm stomped his feet and walked up the stairs to his apartment. As he opened the door he could hear laughing coming from the other side. Least they are getting along. He smiled at the thought, coming home to laughter every night.

When he opened the door he saw Loren and Mattie on the sofa in what could only be described as a pillow/tickle fight. Obviously Mattie was feeling better. He could still see that her face was flushed from the fever but moments of excitement got the blood moving so what ever was in her system would be filtered out..

Harm closed the door. "Dinner is served." He set the food down to take off his coat and shoes, he didn't even notice Loren come over and take the food to the counter and start taken it out of the bag.

Harm turned around and grabbed at empty air. He looked up and saw the plastic containers already out and open Mattie and Loren already dishing there food out.

"Hey! You want to save some for me please. I did risk my life to go and get it." Harm asked coming over to the table.

Both the ladies looked at each other then to Harm. "No." They said in unison while getting the rest of there meal together.

"Sorry Mattie that there isn't any pizza, everything was closed, the Chinese place was only one opened. They were ready to close as soon as I left. "

"S'ok, I figure it would be slim pickings with the weather and all. Chinese is good anyway, especially the soup." She said as she dug into her Won Ton with vigor, savoring the broth as it slid down her throat.

Loren on the other hand was getting ready to get her hands dirty by stealing some of Harm's Boneless ribs. Harm saw what she was attempting to do and put a pair of chop sticks to block her path.

"Those are Harm's Ribs. You shall not pass." He said in the worst Scottish ascent he could muster.

Loren blinked for a second, be fore turning her smile into a frown, she lowered her eyes, and put a pouty face on.

Harm tried to hide the smile forming on his lips but couldn't, he just started laughing at the site of Lt. Loren Singer attempting to pout. It was just too cute. Harm had pulled his dish of food in front of him while being amused by Loren's antics.

"Ok, you can have some, but remember you have your own in front of you." Harm reached down to grab a rib, but all that he found was an empty plate.

"What the?" He looked around, and instantly looked at Loren, who had a perfectly innocent smile on her face, with a smidge of BBQ sauce.

"How? What? When?" Harm was just confused, until he heard the giggle of his daughter. Harm turned his attention to his daughter, who had a smile bigger then the Seahawk on her face.

"What, I didn't do anything I'm sick." It was more of a statement then an omission of guilt. True she was sick, true he couldn't prove anything. But still his food magically disappeared.

"Harm, what's wrong your food is right there in font of you." Loren said in a voice that sounded like she was explaining to a child.

Sure Enough when Harm looked down his plate of ribs was sitting right there in front if him, still hot and ready to be eaten.

"Ok, you both are in on this aren't you? Messing with the old man, I see how it goes; you all gang up on him." Ham said, lowering his head in mock hurt.

"Of course." Loren & Mattie stated together again. "We girls have to stick together." Loren said taken a bite of some of her chicken.

Harm was sure that it was a conspiracy that these to women teamed up together just to mess with him. They do make a good team though.

"Loren will be staying with us tonight, the roads are really bad and I already told her I don't want her driving home in this weather."

There was a Thousand watt smile on Mattie's face when she heard that Loren was going to be staying with them tonight, she couldn't understand why Mac was so hard on her. Calling her Lt Witch and so other nasty things that she wasn't allowed to repeat. Loren was nice, and smart too from what she had gathered while she was only here for a little bit she could tell. She was funny too, they way her and dad interacted with each other. It was nice, for him to have someone there for him.

Mattie knew her dad; he was a useless piece of trash walking around in flesh. She thanked what ever gods were out there Harm had found her when he did. She was hiding in her company's hanger to get away from her dad. He was abusive when he drank. She never knew her mom, she left her dad. No correction she left her when she was really young. She didn't even have a photograph of her mom.

Harm came into her life, and then Jen came to help harm. In the span of 2 months she had a real dad in Harm, and a sister in Jen. She was happy, and now Loren was here and she and dad were getting really close, she could have gone with out the visuals from earlier but if dad is happy, she was happy.

"Hello, earth to Mattie, you in there?" Loren was waving her hand in front of Mattie's face trying to get her attention.

"W… What?" She asked blinking her thoughts away for the moment.

Loren just smiled. "We have been calling you for like 2 minutes, where were you just then?"

Mattie smiled at Loren. "No where just thinking about stuff." Mattie knew she shouldn't be feeling this good, while she was feeling so bad. But it just made her warm inside that if things worked out with Loren and her Dad, she might get a mom too.

Harm looked at his daughter, glad that he was able to legally adopt her, he knew that the only reason he was able to was because of some high ranking friends he had at the pentagon. He didn't ask for there help but he had gotten it, he made sure to thank them with out actually thanking them. The admiral also put in a good word for him as well. Mac never bother said she got busy and forgot the date of the hearing. Thinking about it now he wandered if Loren would have helped him out. When he brought Mattie in with him to JAG a couple times she seemed to like Mattie, and smiled when she saw him brining her in. They all sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes finishing up there food.

Loren watch Harm and Mattie go into there own little world with there thoughts, she too could not help but go back to the make out session her and Harm had gotten into a little bit ago. Thinking about it made spine tingle and other parts started to react as well. She took a sip of water to try and calm her temperature down. Maybe Harm had been the one she had been looking for all this time.

Sure there had been other men in her life but none that made her feel complete like this Pilot had done. She just was too stubborn to realize it at the time. To star struck with her own ambitions, she had made some enemies on the way up to ranks; she knew she would be making more. But as she thought about it, maybe it was time to try and start making friends, and she could start by not always going for the win, but going for the truth. Something she had failed to see is that it wasn't always about the win or how she got it.

Harm had given her some advised that she failed to follow when she first came to JAG, Winning is not everything; the truth is what allows you to sleep at night.

She was smiling as they ate there food, having finished almost everything up, she looked to Mattie was still in her own world but was looking more and more exhausted every second. She was getting circle under her eyes and her shoulders were slumping slightly.

Loren looked over to Harm and nodded in the general direction of Mattie. Harm saw this and looked to his daughter.

"Mattie, sweetie, why don't you go over and get ready for bed, I will be over once I clear this stuff up ok?"

Mattie looked at Harm and nodded, she didn't realize she was getting so tired. It had to be the fever. She stood up and walked over to Loren and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me today." She whispered. "I hope I you come over more often, so I can see you." She gave Loren a peck on the cheek like a mother & daughter would do.

Loren felt a warmth flood through her body and heart as Mattie hugged her, she returned the hug, making sure to make it equally tight. She whispered into Mattie's ear.

"Trust me, I would like nothing more then to see you again, if I have a say in it, I wouldn't leave." She felt Mattie smile.

"Good night and I will see you tomorrow when you wake up." Mattie released Loren and gave her dad a quick hug before heading out to her own place down the hall, dad said he was going to be opening the wall up and installing some French doors to connect the two apartments together. One thing she knew he was working on was converting this whole floor to a single apartment. She knew he had the money it was just getting the owner of the building to approve. Something Dad had not discussed yet. It was a project, to be worked on.

Harm watched his daughter go as he started to clean up the remnants of dinner.

"I will be right back, I am going to make sure she is tucked away and if she needs anything. " Harm gave her hand a squeeze as he made way to leave the apartment.

Loren smiled and watched him walk out to get his daughter settled into bed. Tonight should be interesting to say the least.


	6. Shower then Bed

**Sorry for the long delay in getting this out to you all. Life has a funny way of catching up to you. Birth of my daughter, she is 4 now, then my twins who are now 4mths old. Plus some major writers block. Please forgive any errors, no beta and was trying to get this out to you all.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 6 (Rated M)**

Loran watched as Harm left the apartment to make sure Mattie was tucked in ok. It was still early but since she wasn't feeling good, the more sleep the better. Loran fixed herself another cup of tea while brushing her hair with her fingers. She so needed a shower.

She glanced into the bedroom where the bathroom was. Naughty thoughts flashed through her mind as she made her way to the bathroom to grab a shower. Most of those thoughts had her pinned against the wall with a very hunky Cmdr doing ungodly things to her body. She shuddered at the images.

She stripped out of her clothes as she crossed the bedroom, leaving a trail for harm to follow to the shower. As she was turning on the shower she heard the door to Mattie's and jen's apartment shutting, Harm was on his way back. Stepping into the shower a small but wicked grin crossed her face as she closed the curtain, hopefully he would get the hint to join her.

Once he had finished tucking Mattie in he closed the door to her bedroom and left her apartment. He was already making plans to join the two apartments together. Jen would still be able to stay once he got the approval from the Admiral.

He entered his own apartment and heard the shower running. He smiled as he saw Loren's clothes scattered through the room leading up to the open bathroom door. He pictured him in there with her, pinning her against the wall and seeing if she was a moaner or a screaming. He checked his door real quick and headed off to the bathroom, sheading his clothing as well.

When he pulled the curtain back he saw Loran in all her glory slowly washing her hair, her head was leaned back, with her eyes closed. He carefully stepped into the shower behind her. Holding his breath he reached up and started to wash her hair for her. Her reaction surprised him a bit, as she let out a small moan and dropped her hands to her side and let him message her scalp with his fingers.

Loran was happy that he had followed her, she had felt the air shift as he stepped into the shower, she felt his hand move into her hair and start to gently rub the shampoo into her scalp and hair, she involuntary let a small moan escape her lips as she dropped her hands to her side.

She groaned slightly as she felt his hands slip away for a moment only to be replaced a moment later on her shoulders filled with soap. She felt her head dropped down to expose her neck as he large hand message her shoulders into a lather, he made quick work of her neck, back, arms and legs. He gathered more soap into his hands and slowly worked the front of her chest , paying careful attention to her breast as he gently kneaded them more then what they needed, he moved down moving in small circles down her toned stomach.

Harm watched as Loran's breath started to speed up slightly, small mewing sounds could be heard coming from her throat has he kneaded her breast. He smiled as she moaned softly as he washed her stomach in small circles.

Loran's breath hitched when he felt his hands move to the space between her legs. He felt him work his fingers slowly in between her folds, making sure the message the muscle in her inner thighs, as he moved back to the bald mound that was waiting for more. Just in reaction Loran spread her legs as much as she could, he hands came to brace her against the wall, leaning forward a bit. Her body was on fire as the water washed away the lather, his hand going back to her folds, working deeper between the lips, his fingers circling her nub, rubbing with just enough pressure, she felt the orgasm coming quickly.

Harm noticed he stance, and the subtle indications of an approaching orgasm. He moved his other hand around to her chest and started to tease he hard nipples, paying attention to both breast, teasing them, pinching them, he felt her breath hitch again. His let his thumb push down on her clit and rub circles, as his fingers gently probed her folds, one finger slowly slid inside her pushing as deep as the last knuckle.

Loran know it was coming, she felt his finger working her inside walls like a musical instrument, he nipples were tingling with pleasure as he hand worked them both. She felt a second finger enter her, that combined with the thumb to her clit was what did her in. He worked his fingers in and out of her, rubbing her clit with steady pressure, she felt it, but before she could say anything it hit her like a tidal wave. He hands clenched against the wall, she felt her insides clamp down on his still pumping fingers. She arched her back, he ass slamming into her already hard member, he groaned at the contact but she didn't care, she screamed out.

"HARM! I'M CUMMING, DON'T STOP… PLEASE!" She moaned and bucked as he kept working her steadily through one of the most powerful orgasm she thinks she has ever had. He mind had shut down as her body still clenching around his fingers.

He felt her body lock down onto his fingers as she shouted out, he kept at the steady pace, trying to prolong her orgasm. He felt her body start to relax a bit, he slowly removed his fingers from her folds. He heard a soft whimper from Loran as she wrapped his arms around her body, holding her up as she recovered.

Loran, breathed in as she felt his arms close around her, she leaned her head back against his chest. Her body wasn't used to such intense pleasure it had been awhile. She smiled as she felt his member resting against the crack of her ass. She got a naughty smile as she slowly grinded her hips against him. She turned around slowly in his arms. She felt him against her stomach.

"My turn…" She grabbed the soap and started to lather him up just like he had down to her what felt like a life time ago.

Harm felt her hand against his chest and shoulders, working the muscles as she lathered him up. She followed the same path he did on her; Shoulders, arms, chest, back, legs, stomach and finally the straining rod between his legs. She cup his balls in her small hand and started to message them in her palm, her other hand slid down on his member, making slow, long strokes up and down. She was very through in her cleaning.

Loran loved the control she had at the moment, over this man. She could bring him to his knees if she so wished, but right now it was her on her knees working him into a state. She let the water wash the soap away as she leaned forward and kissed the head or his dick, she let her tongue circle around the head, he palm was busy cupping and message his balls. She let his dick slip further into her mouth, her other hand was stroking the base that wasn't in her mouth yet..

Harm clenched his jaw as the sensation was flooding his brain. He moaned her name as she took him deeper into her mouth. He looked down to see her eyes looking up at him, his dick fully enclosed by her mouth. Her eyes smiled at him as she began to move up and down on him, starting off slowly, and finally ending with a steady face pace up and down. He knew he wasn't going to last very long. He felt his balls starting to constrict, reading for there release.

"Loran… I'm going to Cum…" He had to tell her, as she had her eyes closed fully enjoying her ministrations, she just picked up the pace as much as she could without harming him. Her palm still playing with his sack, she felt them tense up, his legs locked up as he started to make quick thrusting movements into her mouth. She knew what was going to happen, she took a breath of air and pushed his hard dick into the back of her mouth as far as it would go, just as she did that, harm Roared out her name as several thick streams shot out of his hard dick into the back of her throat, she started to swallow each shot, never missing once, the swallowing motion kept Harm Cumming longer then he thought was possible. After 7-8 shots he had let out what he could and leaned his head against the wall of the shower breathing deeply.

Loran smiled, as she stroked him a couple times as almost saying good boy. She noticed that he hadn't going fully soft. Tonight was going to be fun. She stood up allowing her body to drag against his cock and his chest. She rinsed out her mouth with some water quickly then pulled him into a deep kiss.

Harm felt her rise, then he felt her kiss, that stirred him up again, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up against the wall of the shower. A quick move had her pinned between him and the shower and his rod entering her deeply.

"Oh god…" She moaned out as she felt him fill her up to the brim with his meat. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to push in deeper. She looked him into the eyes and smiled.

"I want you to pound me into this wall. NOW!" She clenched her muscles' that surrounded him and waited as he got his footing. He didn't wait, no slow start, not gentle movements, he started to thrust into her hard and fast. Pulling about halfway out, then ramming it back into her.

Loran's head was swimming as she was pounded over and over again against the wall. She never thought this was going to happen, not with Harm, but she didn't want it with anyone else anymore. If he would have her, over and over again, she would be his.

As he pulled out, she pulled her legs toward her pulling herself back down onto him again. She felt it building again, strong and quickly. She wasn't going to last much longer.

Harm continued his relentless pace, pounding into her. He felt the sensations of her muscle clamping down onto his organ. His balls started to tighten up as the bounce off her ass. He wasn't going to last long.

"Oh god Loran…I don't know how much longer…" He panted out as he kept up the pace.

"Gods Harm, do it, I want to feel you in me. OH GOD!" With that Loran came harder than she ever had before, she clamped down on the throbbing rod inside her as she felt him give into the sensation as well. She felt him push up as far as he could and pulse after pulse fired loads of his seed into her waiting womb. He kept pulsing inside her with no end as he kept trying to push deeper and deeper into her. Loran came again at the feeling of him Cumming in her.

After what felt like forever, Harm had slipped from Loran's wet embrace, both holding each other up as the caught their breaths.

"Wow, that was…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She slowly lowered her feet to the ground. She kissed Harm for a minute as she climbed out of the shower.

"Can't wait till tonight…" She let the statement hang in the air as she dried off.

Harm smiled as he watched Loran leave the shower, he turned the knobs off and got out as well, grabbing a towel. Loran's towel was in the hamper and he could see her climbing into bed, completely naked. His smile grew wider. He knew they were going to have to talk about all this. But for now, they will try to get some sleep. Talk is better in the morning anyway.

Loran, climbed under the covers as she watched Harm smile at her. She knew what he was thinking, they were going to have to talk, that could wait till morning, till then. Sleep and sex was on the to do list. After what he had done to her in the shower, she wanted more. She felt him climb in next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She pushed up against him, lodging his cock between her legs. She felt it twitch, slowly stirring with life. She smiled.

Harm started to message her breast as she grinded down onto him. Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon as he was buried into her within moments.

Harm and Loran made love well into the early morning; sleep finally took them around 0500. They wouldn't awake till 1030 with another quick romp before getting ready for the day.

Jenn had come home from the concert and could hear the activities in harm's apartment and smiled at her friend finally getting some. Hell, if he didn't find someone to help him soon she was going to jump him. She saw the note he had left her about Mattie and check on the teen, she was passed out still. He fever was down witch was good. She left a quick note letter Mattie know that she was home and to wake her up when she gets up. She went to catch some sleep, not even knowing who harm was having a good time with. That will be a surprise tomorrow.

**Thank you for reading, Please review. :)**


	7. The Morning After

Well, will you look at that, another chapter with in a day. I am on fire. Hopefully i will be able to get another one out tomorrow as well.

_Thank you for all the reviews. _

_byrhthelm: I plan on some Mac and Admiral bashing. :) _

_VisualIDentificationZeta: I have gone through and correct the errors, i will update those fixes soon. Here is you next chapter._

_Michi uk: Hope the cold shower helped. :)_

_Guest: Thank you for the review, don't know how far i am going with this story but alot cleared up in this chapter i hope._

**Chapter 7**

Mattie & Jenn's Apartment

Falls Church, VA

North of Union St.

1030 Hours (Zulu Time)

Mattie woke with a small groan from her dry throat. She felt better than she did yesterday. Sitting up in bed she noticed the note from Jenn, she was surprised that she had come home last night, or this morning with the weather as bad as it was. She flipped the covers off her and padded over to her dresser to look in the mirror.

"Well, least I don't look like the living dead anymore." She shrugged her shoulders and moved out of her room. As she passed Jenn's door she knocked.

"Jenn, it's Mattie, I'm awake. I'm going over to see dad." She started to head to the living room to the front door when she heard a thump and a yell.

"Dam it… Mattie wait..." There was some movement behind the door before it was flung open. Jenn came out of the room wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Harm's Naval Academy t-shirts.

"Sorry Matts, when I came home last night your father was entertaining someone until early this morning. I don't know who it was but from the sound of things…" She let it trail off know, well hoping she got the hint. Jenn was the one to give Mattie the talk several years ago. She figured Harm would stumble and falter, so she told him she would do it.

"I know Jenn, dad had Loren pick me up yesterday from school when I wasn't feeling well. He came home and we all ate dinner then he put me to bed and I don't really know what happened after that. But the way they were looking at each other. I'm pretty certain it was her and him you heard last night." There was a small blush across her face.

"Oh… Well then, this should be an interesting morning." Jenn stated as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and headed to the door.

"Come on sis; let's go get some breakfast from dad." The girls left the apartment giggling at the joke. Jenn treat Mattie like a younger sister and Mattie treated Jenn like an older one. Jenn had even joked with Harm by calling him Dad once when they went out to eat one night. Of course he took the joke and threw it back at her by telling her it could happen.

As they entered the apartment of one Cmdr Harmon Rabb Jr. they could smell breakfast being made as well as hear the shower running. Jenn stopped at kitchen and blinked, standing there in the same shirt as her was Lt Cmdr. Loren Singer, flipping pancakes as she assumed Harm was in the shower.

Loren heard the door and figured it was Mattie, she wasn't expecting Jenn to be home with how bad the weather was last night.

"Morning Mattie, how you feeling today?" She asked turning around and seeing the girl in question.

Mattie smiled at the women. Here she was the queen bitch of Jag, making breakfast, asking how she was doing. Mac had her all wrong, and she was glad.

"Morning Loren, I'm feeling much better, just hungry now." She gave her a big smile as she sat down at the counter.

Loren smiled at the greeting; she turned and saw Jenn standing there. He smile never wavered and she nodded to the younger women.

"Ma'am, it is good to see you this morning." Jenn almost came to attention out of habit.

Loren laughed for a moment and returned to smiling. "Jenn, when we are here it is Loren. None of that Ma'am stuff ok? Now either sit down or get some plates out please."

Jenn blinked a moment as what was just stated to her. The Queen Bitch knew her name, and told her to call her Loren. "Yes Ma'… Loren, I'll set the table."

As she walked past Loren to get the plates Loren reached back and handed her a mug of coffee and a smile.

No words were said as the table was set, Jenn was surprised that the coffee was made just the way she liked it, and that Loren knew how she liked it. It was a weird morning to say the least and the man of the house wasn't even out here yet.

Harm stood next to the door and watched the drama, or the lack thereof unfold in his kitchen. It was a small surprise on Jenn being there but that added to the morning and his life.

"Well it's nice to see you ladies getting along this morning." He smiled as he gave Mattie, Jenn, and Loren a kiss on the check, forehead or lips as he moved past to get some coffee. Jenn handed him his cup of coffee that was passed to her from Loren. It almost seemed like that had all done this before.

"Of course we would get along. What you expected Loren and I to start going at it like cats?" Jenn asked as she sipped her coffee.

Loren just smirked as she put the plate of food on the counter for those to grab. She sat down as harm held her chair out for her.

"Smells wonderful Loren, Thank you…" He said taking his seat next to her and Mattie.

Mattie and Jenn nodded as they started to eat. "You have to go into work today Dad?" Mattie asked with a glob of syrup running down her chin.

Harm looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No, state emergency was put into place last night, there is just some guards there today but tomorrow we have to report in." He turned his attention to Jenn.

"And you young lady, what are you doing home, I would have thought with the raods last night you would have stayed with you friends?"

Jenn ducked her head a bit. "Yeah, about that Dad, My date for the evening was expecting more than just a concert. He wanted a after show performance. I wasn't going to stay in a house with him and his roaming hands." She shuddered at the thought. "I hate blind dates, he really creped me out."

Harm looked on with concern at her, the question was unasked. "No, he didn't get too far, just a grope that ended when I slammed him onto the counter." She smiled at the memory. "I doubt he will try to get to friendly again"

Before Harm could say anything he heard Loren. "You go girl. I would have put his face into the counter, but you did good." Loren was smiling at the younger women.

"Well it helps that a man trained by several seal teams, a Marine Recon team and others gave me some hand to hand training. He started to give Mattie some too." She stated while looking at Harm finishing her plate of food.

"Yes, well it never hurts to be prepared you know, and I want to make sure Mattie can protect herself when she is out. Jenn I think of you as a daughter and want you to be safe as well."

He sipped his coffee as another thought came to him. "As for that matter we discussed last month, it is ready, all it needs is your signature and a witness then it would be official."

Jenn's eyes grew wide as saucers as the implication hit her. He had actually done it. Got her father to sign away his parental rights to her, she was right now an orphan even though was 19. Could she do it. Could she be Harm's daughter, An older sister to Mattie. Hell yes she could, she was already. It would also help greatly with their living arrangements.

Loren looked between the two of them for moment and was about to say something when harm looked at her and just smiled.

"Last month I started the process of adopting Jenn, her father had signed away his rights to her, and even though she is 19, it would help her out a lot, and us if she was my legal daughter. I have all the paper work just needs to be signed, and if you could as an officer of the Navy and Court, could sign as a witness it would help a lot too."

Normally she wouldn't do this because it didn't help her out at all, but now she felt the need to do this. She thought for moment as she saw Harm put the papers on the counter. If what she hope would happen in the future she would have a husband and two daughters, and after last night and this morning maybe more.

"Where do I sign?" as she picked up a pen. Harm pointed out where she needed to sign and as she set the pen down she was tackled by a young petty officer and a 16 year old as the squealed with delight about the change in their family.

After all the dishes and counters were clean from breakfast or brunch the group sat down in the living room to watch some movies for the day.

"Dad, what is going to happen with you and Loren when you go back to work? You know mac and baldy are not going to take your relationship very well. I doubt they are going to like the fact that you are adopting Jenn either."

Loren looked at Mattie, then to Harm with a frown on her face, know it was to good to be true. Here fairy tail was coming to an end with that statement.

Harm took Loren's hand in his and smiled. "I don't care. They have no say over my personal life. Loren and I are both officers and she is not under my direct command. The Rules are clear on this. So the admiral can't do anything or say anything about it. Mac on the other hand, she can either let it go or she might just become a supper bitch about it. I am thinking she will do the later. She thinks that I am to hold off on all relationships so she can have a fall back guy. Well sorry, but I found someone who I am happy with, yes it has only been 24 hours but, I have seen the women underneath the officer."

Loren smiled at that comment. "Yeah I was that women under the officer last night." She mumbled. "I can handle Mac, either as the Chief of Staff, Marine, or Women. I can take her." She was smug, but to be fair her smugness was real. She had caught a glimpse of her recent FIT REP and it was bad. She had a lot of failed to meet a lot of the qualifications to remain an active Marine. The admiral had been green marking her through to keep her at Jag.

Harm looked at Loren and nodded. "FIT REP Report huh?" Jenn Nodded as well, apparently the whole office knew what was going on with her and were just waiting for it to come to head.

"Dam, thought I was the only one. Oh well I can take care of it." Loren snuggled into Harm's shoulder.

Jenn spoke up this time. "What about the two of you, how deep are you going with this?"

Harm smiled at the thought sin his head. He went pretty deep last night. They had talked this morning about the lack of protection and decided whatever happens will happen.

"We did talk this morning about that, and as of right now we are a couple with future plans to stay together. Once the two apartments are joined together, I plan on purchasing the other apartment on this floor and join it with this one as well, so we will have this whole floor as ours and Loren has agreed that moving in here would be great since she has a one bedroom and not enough room for her things as it is, but can't afford a bigger place until her promotion comes in."

Jenn and Mattie shared a look. "So, does this mean that there will be a wedding sometime soon and make it all official. You will be getting a good wife and we will be getting a mom?" There was hope in the young girls voice as Mattie spoke. Ever since that day Harm had adopted her fully she had wanted him to meet someone and become a mom to her.

Loren answered her this time. "We are not saying no to a wedding, we just want to be together for a bit before we plan to get married, but as of right now Mattie, that is what the future holds."

Once again Loren was engulfed in a hug from the girl as she cried happy tears on her shoulder. Loren wrapped her arms around her and gave her the best motherly hug she could give.

Loren looked at Jenn and smiled. "I know you are 19 and Harm is adopting you, but, I am saying if we get married I would like to be included on the adoption papers as well. I would be proud to call you my daughter as well."

Jenn smiled at Loren as her eyes teared up with the thought of having a mom, she moved over to the sofa and hugged the other side of Loren and Harm was well. It was a happy day for the new family.

Tomorrow would be fun, they would be rocking the boat at Jag.

Thank you for the reviews, please continue to review, it helps me know how i am doing.

Next chapter will be at Jag and the fur is going to fly. Mac and the Admiral will be with in the cross hairs.


End file.
